


Care for a Dance?

by danime25



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Golden Deer Ferdinand von Aegir, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25
Summary: It was simply proper conduct for the ruling class of Fodlan to throw a ball, naturally Byleth and Ferdinand von Aegir must make sure it's perfect. If not, they would not be the Von Aegirs!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Care for a Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote after I thought about how Duke Aegir looks during Retribution and Ferdinand would be like "Oh god please tell me I don't actually look like that." But also the way that Byleth would comfort her husband afterwards.

“You have always had exquisite taste Ferdinand!” Constance beams as she took a sip from the fine crystal champagne glass, “This ball is simply wonderful. I do have to wonder though, where is your wife?”  
  
“She was still getting ready.” Ferdinand smiles at the words swimming around in his head, _His Wife _  
  
“Should you not go check on her?” She asks her longtime friend, “I know if my spouse were taking as long as she is, I would think a most foul plot was enacted upon her!”  
  
“I know her, You know her just as well Constance. She would be able to defend herself should she be the victim of an assassination attempt. But to assuage your fears, I shall check on our dear Professor.” He carefully walked across the ballroom, making sure to greet nobles and dignitaries as they came up to him to thank him for hosting the ball. He nodded and smiled along with their compliments until he was able to slip up to their bedroom, “Byle....”  
  
“I’m ready.” She smiles and opens the door very slightly, not wanting to ruin the surprise  
  
“Your eyes look wonderful.”  
  
“Thank you.” She hides her smile behind the palm of her hand, “Hilda gave me some tips the last time we had tea with them.”  
  
“Will you be much longer dear?” He asks her quietly  
  
“I’ll be down in one second. I just want to make my entrance… grand. Befitting the title of the wife of Ferdinand von Aegir.”  
  
“You are too cute for words my dear.” He lets out a laugh he can’t even attempt to hide, “I will meet you down there then.”  
  
“I’ll see you soon.” She says as she closes the door behind her and fixes the necklace around her neck. At their wedding, Ferdinand had presented her with a simple necklace, and with Byleth’s blessing, put the ring from her father on the chain. So she could have her father’s ring closest to her heart, and his ring on her finger. It was little details like that that made her so happy to be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Years later and her husband was still ever the sweetheart to her. After she made sure every minute detail was in order, she went down the stairs. As she entered, all eyes were on her. While Ferdinand had been talking to Claude to discuss how Almyra and Fódlan trade deals were going on, he turned around and saw his wife standing at the bottom of the stairs. To say she was breathtaking was an understatement. It felt like he was floating towards her when he offered her his arm to hold onto as they made their way to the center of the floor.  
  
“I know I never properly asked, but may I have this dance, my dear?” He bows before her  
  
“Of course Ferdinand.” She smiles and takes his hand as he guides her. She follows his lead and puts a hand firmly against his side. She rests her head on his chest as he directs them around the floor.  
  
“You look beautiful Byleth.” He says, for her ears only  
  
“You’re nearly as handsome as the day we married.”  
  
“Nearly?” He scoffs  
  
“Your hairline is starting to recede.”  
  
“Well. You’ve seen my father.” He makes a silent tisk noise, “But I would hope I do not look exactly like him.”  
  
“No. You are much more handsome. And you’ll always be handsome. Whether you have no hair or hair as long as Dorothea’s. I will love you for as long as the four saints watch over our land.”  
  
“I love you.” He replies back and pecks her cheek as they spun around. He holds her up against his body until they tire of dancing and go look for friends to talk with. Even though it was no longer required, he has an arm wrapped around Byleth’s waist at all times. They talked for a while with Constance about how her restoration of House Nuvelle was going, bouncing back to discuss trade with Claude, before bidding a good night to the last of the guests they had invited for the simple soiree. “One more dance?”  
  
“What for?” His wife asks, as she takes his hand anyway. He smiles at her before replying,  
  
“Just because I love you.” He takes hold of her hands, keeping them in front of the two of them as they do a simple dance, back and forth and to the side occasionally  
  
“I could’ve danced all night if it were like this.” Byleth teases him gently  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” She replies to him  
  
“Well are you ready for bed, Byleth?” He pulls her into a hug, to which all she can do is simply nod. Rather than make her feet hurt anymore, Ferdinand carefully picks his wife up and carries her back to their bedroom. Perhaps next time, they would hold a tea party instead.__


End file.
